


Burned and Blackmailed

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Another March Ado About Nothing (taking the prompt and removing any angst or whump) todays: Burned, blackmailed
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Burned and Blackmailed

** Burned and Blackmailed **

“Virgil?”

“Hm?”

“Remember that time you burned Logan’s rug and I took the fall?”

Virgil gave a groan as his pace grew quicker, “You can't hold that over me forever.”

“Is that a challenge?” Janus asked with a light smile as he kept pace. 

Virgil gave a grimace as he regretted his word choice. “Just tell me what you want this time.”

“I want a positive response to my coming question.”

“That’s vague and it scares me,” Virgil admitted, but after scanning Janus’ face he slowed to a stop. “Fine, because you know what? One day when someone figures out time travel I will go back in time and stop myself from dropping that candle.” 

“And until then?”

“Until then I’ll give you this ‘positive response.’ So, what's the question? Do you want me to pay for lunch? Carry something? Make a fool of myself? Or-”

“Do you plan to keep stalling or can I ask?”

Virgil put his hands in his coat pocket in dismay at being caught, before he grumbled. “Ask away.”

Janus gave a simple nod, before the question left his lips. “Will you marry me?” A sound of shock and confusion left Virgil’s mouth as Janus knelt down in the snow and opened the small velvet box to reveal a ring. “You can only respond positively.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Virgil laughed in response. “You don't need to resort to blackmail to get me to say yes.”

“Just covering all my bases,” Janus assured him as he stood and Virgil was quick to pull him into a tight embrace. His fiancé’s lips on his were cold yet soft but Virgil didn't mind as the burning in his chest and face more than compensated for it. “Oh, that’s a  _ very  _ positive response.”

Virgil gave a laugh as he pulled away from the hug, “You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
